


Here's To Coffee Stains And New Friendships

by brittneynr96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, Gen, Percico friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/pseuds/brittneynr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you do a i've had a really bad day but your being super nice and i don't even know your name thing."</p><p>For the anon on tumblr who requested Percico friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To Coffee Stains And New Friendships

Nico di Angelo was having a really terrible day. First his alarm clock didn’t go off on time, only leaving him with five minutes to get ready and ten minutes to get to class before his 8 am morning classes started which he was a minute late for. When it comes to college your professors don’t care how late you are, even if you’re a minute late, if you’re not in class before class starts they’re locking you out and you’re not getting in. Which honestly doesn’t make any sense to Nico, he was only a minute late, not like he was thirty minutes late. 

After missing his 8am class he decided to go get some coffee and get some studying done while he can before his next class started at 10. Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on his side because as soon as he bought his coffee some college freshman ran into him frantically, probably to make it to one of their morning classes, spilling his hot coffee all over the both of them and Nico’s notes that he desperately needed so he could study. The freshie mumbled a quick apology before running off again, not caring at all that they spilled Nico’s hot coffee all over him and ruining his notes. To say Nico was steaming would be an understatement. 

So Nico made his way back to his door room to get a change of clothes when he realized that in a rush to get to class on time he forgot to grab his room key from his desk and locked himself out. He could call his roommate, a guy named Jason to let him inside their room but Nico remembers the guy mentioning something about staying with his girlfriend the night before for her birthday or something and Nico just really doesn’t wanna call the guy while he’s probably sleeping or something to walk across campus just to bring him his room key. He’s not that cruel. Plus he doesn’t really know the guy that well.  
Not being in the mood to walk back across campus or in the mood to be seen out in public with a giant coffee stain on his clothes, he sits outside his dorm room to wait for his roommate to come out or on some miracle. Whatever comes first. 

“Hey..bro you okay?”

Nico turned his head to look at a guy a few rooms down staring at him with a confused look on his face. “What?”

“Did your roommate lock you out?” A guy that looked about Nico’s age, maybe older, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes asked him. He was about 6'0, very fit, muscular, and lean. And if Nico had to guess, a New York accent. If he didn’t have a thing for the blond pre-med major across the hall he might go far the raven haired beauty in front of him. 

“More like I locked myself out. I was running late for class and forgot to grab my key.”

The guy chuckled and shook his head. “Your roommate isn’t home?”

Nico shook his head, “He stayed at his girlfriend’s dorm last night and I have no idea when he’s coming back.”

The guy gave him a smile, “Well if you like you can come in and chill with me for a bit. I don’t have any classes until this afternoon. And waiting outside your room can’t be that much fun.” 

Nico stood up off the ground and gave the guy a small smile. “Thanks dude.”

“No problem.” The guy, Nico has yet to learn the name to, unlocked his room and let him in. The room was like everyone else’s, a small room with just enough room for two beds, two small desks, and two small dressers. The guy had a few picture frames and some trophies on his desk along with a laptop and some textbooks.  
“Had a bad day?”

Nico turned back to look at the guy and scoffed. “The worst day yet and we’re barely two weeks in to this semester.”  
“The first weeks is always a struggle for me.” The guy chuckled. “What happened?”

Nico sat down in one of the chairs and sighed. “My alarm clock didn’t go off on time so I only had five minutes to get ready and ten minutes to make it to my 8am class. I was one minute late for my psychology class and my professor locked me out.”

“Mr. D?”

“Yeah. You have him?”

“I had him last year. I hated that guy and he hated me. Almost failed that class because I was always late. That and I’m sure he hated me so much he tried to fail me.”

“He hates everyone.” The guy nodded in agreement. “So after missing class, I went to the coffee shop to wake me up a bit and to catch up on some studying before my 10am class. As soon as I bought my coffee this freshman runs into me and makes me spill my coffee, my very hot coffee might I add, all over the two of us and on my notes. So now not only his my clothes and my mood ruined, I can’t study for my mythology class.”

“You take mythology with Mr. Brunner?” 

“Yup. He’s probably one of my favorite professors here.”

“Oh then you can borrow my notes. I take that class at 2 pm tomorrow. I don’t take the notes, I copy them from my girlfriend Annabeth. She copies everything down so you’ll be good.”

Nico let out a breath of relief, “Dude you are my hero. How can I ever repay you?”  
The guy chuckled, “You don’t have too.”

“But I feel like I have too.”

“Alright how about this,” The guy walked over to his drawer and pulled out some clothes and handed them to Nico. “You go get dressed and cleaned up and I’ll get us some coffee and you can help me study for that test next week because I have no idea what I’m even trying to understand.”  
Nico took the clothes and gave the guy a smile. “Sure. Thanks dude.”

“No problem.”


End file.
